


Selfish

by neonstrom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstrom/pseuds/neonstrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chat Noir was selfish. Under the dim glow of the flickering street lights, in the miss of a near empty city, he allowed himself to be truly selfish. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a Miraculous Ladybug fic-ish thing so enjoy!

Chat Noir was selfish. Under the dim glow of the flickering street lights, in the miss of a near empty city, he allowed himself to be truly selfish. He was free to be to do what he pleased, far from the judgment glare of his father. To fade from the limelight he always seemed straddled with, free of meaningless mass adoration. 

Still, he couldn't be selfish with her, with Ladybug. He cared for her to much. Perhaps that's what's why he couldn't expect anything from her. He couldn't take the love, affection he so desperately needed from her, and she was selfless so how could he expect for him of all people to deserve it.  
He’d knew he’d consume her, all of her, until there was nothing left. He was that starved, that desperate for love and attention. And he’d wait for her, Ladybug, until he deserved her and she accepted him. 

So he ran and jumped from rooftops upon rooftops to someone who already did, who accepted him. He didn't know exactly when it became the norm. To slip in through have cracked open terrace doors, as the clock struck midnight. He’d find Marinette there waiting, under the guise of sketching. She’d lifted her gaze to him and smile softly, her head resting on her palm. He would never admitted his heart skipped a beat, or his pulse quicken. And they’d both cursed Chat Noir's luck, drawing them together rather than their respective loved ones. It was a bitter irony, one they cursed amiss silenced kisses and a tangible tension. 

Because maybe it was the freedom and utter selfishness they relished in with each other. Marinette had a voice around Chat, one she could not find around Adrien. She could tease and laugh at Chat’s jokes and roll her eyes at his puns. She wasn’t saddled with the responsibility of being a superhero, of being Ladybug, no need to focus on any charging beast, because no one knew and neither did Chat. 

So she enjoyed the moments, trapped between Chat and the wall, out of breath and flushed. Preoccupied with only what he was doing with his mouth, and how he looked under the moonlight. 

And he’d enjoy being selfish, if only with her.


End file.
